


Crying Behind Closed Doors

by RuttyTutty123



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Multi, Past Abuse, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-15 20:14:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 6,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7236817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuttyTutty123/pseuds/RuttyTutty123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You gotta buck up sweetheart. Remember what I always said."<br/>"Crying is what doors are for Antonia...you know how your father is."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Runaway

Grabbing the nearest bag she could find clothes were shoved in haphazardly.

Her face still stung as she rubbed at the light mark on her face. The young brunette torn the stupid red gown off her body. She tugged on her jeans and threw a hoodie over her nearly bare torso. She slipped on her sneakers and walked to the bathroom.

The mark on her face was noticeable it was even turning purple. She grabbed a rag and wiped her face off. Hearing he clicking of heels going up the stairs she quickly pried open the window and slide out it. She jumped off the roof stumbling down to her knees. Looking up at the window she hear screeching

"Toni! Toni come back down stares." Maria said. She could hear the slurring in her voice. Toni pulled the hood over her head and ran down the road before her mother came in the bathroom and saw her.

It was only a matter of time till this happened and no one was gonna stop her. Once she came to gate leading in and out of the estates she looked seeing no guard as she tossed her bag over and climbed over the fence. Snatching her bag up she ran down the long street.

She ran for what felt like hours. The phone in the back of her pocket buzzing over and over. People would call her selfish for all this. She was privileged as hell. and god was she spoiled. She'd admit that for damn sure, but if anyone else was in her situation you'd run off too. She looked around at all the buildings that surrounded her seeing a little diner across the street. Running over and inside everyone stared at her as she looked down. "Hi, I'm gonna order something in a second, I just gotta piss." She said to the red head behind the counter.

Toni walked as fast as she could to the bathroom locking it as she looked at herself she looked like hell as she took off her sweat shirt and dusted off her jeans. Reaching in her bag she grabbed a gray tank top and slipped it on noticing her pocket knife. Her long brown hair hung in her eyes as she grabbed the trash can and started slicing off chunks of her till she had a short choppy mane that was barely above her shoulders. She shoved everything back in her bag and walked out sitting at the counter.

The red head walked over to her.

"What'll it be kid?"

"Um, just a water....actually a coke." She said taking out some cash.

The woman smiled kindly and nodded. "Some shiner you got."

Toni's heart jumped at the comment, "Oh this." She chuckled weakly. "Got in a fight." She hung her head scratching the bac of her neck

"Don't worry sweet, we all have shit head boyfriends, you got out, so good on you."

Toni looked at her. "Yeah...I couldn't take it anymore."

"Good on you..my names Natasha."

"Toni." She said shaking her hand.

"How old are you kiddo?"

"Seventeen.."

"Damn a youngen, I'm only twenty one and you make me feel old. Your ex is a fuck face."

"I know right." Toni said playing a long with the whole ex thing.

"So where you heading kid, going back home..."

"No....my parents are...."

"Oh sweetie, don't say anything, it's okay, I understand."

Toni nodded.

"Do you need a place, I stay with friends, one more won't hurt anyone. We got lots of room."

"..what?"

"I'm offering you a place kid, take it." The red head joked.

"S-Sure, thank you!" She smiled.

"Great, just wait a little till my shift i over and we'll head home...we'll fix the hair cut you gave yourself when we get home too."

Toni nodded as she looked at her phone

 


	2. New Home

"Toni! Come downstairs when you're down unpacking, everyone wants to meet you!" Natasha called.

"Okay." She yelled back as she pushed her hair back. It looked pretty much the same except Natasha made sure to even it the best she could and layered it. She walked downstairs and saw about fours guys standing in the living room chitchatting. One guy Natasha was hanging all over and nuzzling him.

"Toni!" Natasha smiled. "Well first this is Sam, he's my boyfriend." She smiled.

Sam walked over and took Tony into a hug right off the bat. "How ya doin kiddo." He said ruffling her hair. Sam was black and he was dressed causally in jeans and a black t-shirt, with a bird necklace around his neck. He seemed very sweet and charming

"And then we have Bruce and Clint, they're boyfriends." Natasha said hugging Sam once again.

Clint had dirty blonde hair and bright blue eyes, dressed in tight jeans and a purple under shirt. Bruce on the other hand was in a button down shirt and khakis.

"Nice to meet you Toni." Bruce said walking over and shaking her hand.

"Sup." Clint said as he bumped his knuckles against hers.

"Great to meet you guys." Toni said looking over at the last guy.

He was tall as hell. Blonde hair and big blue eyes. He wore a white v neck and plain blue jeans. He looked at her and smiled softly. "Hey."

His smile made Toni's knees nearly cave in. "Hi."

He walked over and placed her hand in his. "My names Steve. Good to meet you."

"I'm...I'm Toni." She said blushing a little.

"Alright introductions are over!" Natasha said. "Now everyone, back to your normal lives." She joked as she walked past Toni and bumped her a little bit winking.

Everyone scattered off to their own rooms aside from Steve and Toni.

"I think I'm gonna have something to eat if that's alright."

"By all means. Your house too. " Steve chuckled. "I'll join ya."

Toni walked to the kitchen looking around the fridge for something to eat.

"So how'd you end up here?"

Toni glanced back at Steve as he leaned on the counter.

"You first." Toni joked

Steve shrugged and walked over to the fridge and took out some bread. "Sit down, I'll make you a grilled cheese and tell ya."

Toni looked at him surprised. "Oh no I-"

"Go on sit." He said gave her gentle push.

She nodded and sat down at the kitchen table.

"Well Me and Nat went to high school together, when I was about your age seventeen, Nat was seventeen, well my mom passed away. Natasha and her mother knew that me and my dad always butted heads. I'm an artist and he was a soldier. They took me in and me and Nat have been friends and lived together since."

"Do you like her."

"Oh no. She's my best friend, like a big sister." He chuckled as he looked at her. "Your turn."

Toni looked at him as her heart jumped a little. She couldn't lie to that face, but what if Nat and him talked the story. "My boyfriend was a real shit head, he did this." She said pointing to the bruise on her face. I ran off and Nat saw me at the diner she worked in and took me in?"

"Did wanna stay with family, your parents."

"My parents..." Toni muttered falling silent.

Steve's sweet smile fell. "Oh doll." he said walking over and wrapping his arms around her. "I'm so sorry..."

"Thanks." She said wrapping her arms around him as well

Steve's head rested on hers as he looked down into her eyes.

"Stevey!!!" A high, British toned voice called.

"Peg!" Steve said and stepped back as he walked to greet a brown haired woman. "Toni this is my girlfriend Peggy Carter, Peggy this is the new roommate Toni." He said

Toni swallowed hard. "Hi..."


	3. Unintentional Fight Starter

_"I mean what the hell Steve! They invite in a complete stranger, but I can't stay here!"_

Toni laid staring at the ceiling.

_"She's different Peg!"_

_"I'm your girlfriend Steven!"_

Maybe it was a bad idea to stay here. She was just the starter of fights.

_"Where's she gonna go Peggy! Back to an abusive boyfriend, maybe she can stay with her dead parents!"_

_"Don't even!"_

_"Don't what? Tell the truth, state facts, what Peggy?!"_

_"Fuck off, I'm going home, maybe your period will be over tomorrow."_

_"Same for yours hunny!"_

Toni jumped as the door slammed and she heard stomping down the hallway. She sighed softly as she heard soft steps following and her door creaked as she rolled on to her side pretending to sleep. Her bed shifted a little bit feeling a hand touch her shoulder.

"I know you aren't sleeping, who could with all that yelling?"

Glancing up it was Clint with a small smirk on his face as he chuckled.

"Very true." Toni muttered glancing up at him.

"Really doesn't help knowing the fights cause of you huh?"

"Not really." Toni mumbled sitting up and hugging her knees to her chest.

"Don't worry, they always work it out, she had the same screaming match over me when I moved in with Bruce here. 'What the hell, what's the problem with me!' " Clint said mocking a British and feminine accent

"You're crazy!" Toni Joked imitating Steve as she puffed out her chest. "What is the problem with her though?"

"Nat has just never liked her, Peggy is kind of a bitch and no one really likes her, she's rally verbally abusive, she was sweet at first, but that all changed after a month and we all hate her."

"I can understand that...why does Steve deal with it here?"

"Cause she's the one who built him up, made him confident, with out her he fears he'll be nothing I guess." Clint shrugged. He looked at his watch. "It's late kiddo, you get some rest okay." He said as he tucked her in and kissed her head. "Good night Toni." He said and got up walking out of the room.

"Okay, good night." She said. "Hey Clint?"

"Yeah kiddo?"

"Can you tell Natasha I said thanks for all this." She said.

"Of course, get your rest."

Toni sighed rolling over and closing her eyes


	4. Why do you Stay?

The sun was nearly blinding as Toni looked out the window at the rest of the city. Getting up she smoothed out her wrinkled up tank top and pushed her hair back out of her eyes as she open her bedroom looking around. The halls seemed pretty much empty and it seemed like everyone was sleeping. Walking downstairs she saw Steve sitting at the dining table alone.

Toni was silent as she hugged herself and walked to the fridge. 

"Hey."

Toni looked over to see the taller blonde smiling at her. "Hi."

"Morning sunshine, you sleep okay?"

"Yeah, for the most part." She laughed and grabbed some juice from the fridge pouring a glass. She didn't say much as she slid into a seat across from Steve. She brought the glass to her pursed lips as she saw Steve gnawing his lower lip, his eyes searching for words to say.

"Did you-"

"No." Toni said quickly

"Want some breakfast?" Steve chuckled. "Awfully quick to answer there, thinking I was gonna ask something else." He chuckled.

Toni's eyes were as big as saucers as a flush grew on her face.

"What happened, hit a bump speed racer?"

Toni shook her head and swallowed hard. "I'm starving."

Steve nodded as he got up and grabbed out some eggs and bacon and a pan. "Eggs and bacon okay?"

Toni looked at him as he smirked raising his brows. It was like she wanted to intentionally answer slowly cause he was expecting quick. "Yes." She giggled

He shook his head and chuckled at her as he started to cook.

Toni kept sipping her juice as she pushed a hand through her hair.

"So Flash?" Steve joked looking at her. "What did you think I was gonna ask you before?"

Toni smiled. "Pardon?" She joked

"You know what I mean darlin." He smirked

God how she hated yet adored that little smirk on his face.

"I thought you were gonna ask about last night."

"What about last night?"

"Steve."

"Come on, it;'s just friendly conversation." he chuckled

"About you and Peggy."

"Ohhh, that?"

Toni looked down a little bit.

"I could careless if you heard that Toni." Steve admitted. "Peggy's always like that Toni, you'll see." He said.

"Then why do you stay?" She blurted out.

"Why did you stay?"

Toni looked at him and looked down. "Cause you feel helpless without them. You feel like you deserve it sometimes like you could be better for them, but you know the fuckin suck." She mumbled.

Steve nodded. "What helped you-" His voiced cracked. "Why did you leave finally?"

"Cause I knew I didn't deserve it...I knew if I left things would be better I'd be happier." She said

Everything Toni expressed was genuine, but it wasn't about a lover like he thought.

"Is it hard?" Steve asked.

Toni could see his eyes welling up.

"For me yeah...no one knew, there wasn't anything to talk to or tell how I felt... but you have friends, people to help and support you."

Steve sniffled.

"Steve I'm-"

"Steve!" A voice rung out and heels clicked along the floor.

There was the she witch.

"I'm so sorry about yesterday, I know you didn't mean it and I know you're sorry, we both said mean things and overreacted."

Steve nodded. "It's okay baby, I accept your apology."

Toni looked at him then at the table.

"Ohh breakfast, let go share this in your room." She said grabbing the food Steve just made for Toni.

Steve nodded as he watched her walk away. "I owe you lunch okay." She said as he could see the pained look in her eyes after the heart to heart."

"Okay." She muttered.

"Peggy is a very sweet girl Toni, you just gotta see her through like I do." Steve said before walking away to his room.

"That's what everyone says." Toni said


	5. Can't Save Someone Who Doesn't Want It

Toni sat in her bedroom with her ear phones in, the Goo Goo Dolls song Iris playing through them. She was still hurt by how he completely disregarded everything she said after Peggy rn through the door.

She jumped as her heads phones were pulled from her ears.

"Hey little sister." Sam chuckled seeing he scared her. "I need some help with my car and everyone else is busy, wanna join?" He said offering a hand.

Toni nodded getting up. 

"Thank ya." Sam said as he patted her back and walked with her out the front door to his car. "You worked on cars before?"

"Once or twice, I kinda like machines, seeing how they work, fixing them, you know."

"Damn Natasha picked up a good stranger for once."Sam joked.

Toni laughed and grabbed the tool box and started to help Sam with his car. After maybe a half an hour she heard yelling and glanced over seeing Peggy walking out the door yelling at Steve before her hand went across his face and she stormed pased Toni and Sam kicking over the tools in the process.

"Son of a-Toni, do you mind-"

Sam stopped talking seeing Toni had run off to the front door.

"You okay, that looked like it hurt."

Steve rubbed his face nodding.

"Yeah, don't worry about me Toni, I'm used to it."

Glancing up into his eyes. "You should be, that's awful.."

Steve was silent. "Sam....Sam looks like he needs help with his car, I'm gonna go rest." Steve said as he pulled away from Toni's touch slowly. 

Toni stood watching him as the front door closed behind him and she looked down crossing her arms before walking back to Sam's car and picking up some of the tools.

"You can't save someone who doesn't wanna be saved?"

Toni looked at him. "That's just something I don't really understand Sam, how can he not wanna get away from that?"

Sam shrugged. "Sometimes the people we care about go through things and they wanna deal with them on there own Toni." He said softly. "There's nothing we can do but sit and watch them."

Toni could see the pain in Sam's eyes like he'd seen this before.

"Wait for them to figure it out themselves."

Toni wrapped her arms around Sam quickly laying her head on his chest. He accepted it and buried his face in her hair.

"It'll be okay little sister, don't be upset. It might take some time, but it'll end soon."

"How do you know?"

"I don't, that's the hard part...Sometimes it works out." He said softly. Toni felt his head rise off her as she glanced over at the front door.

Natasha was standing with a soft and kind smile on her face.

"Sometimes....it doesn't and the person is trapped."

"I'm glad it worked out for you, you guys are good together." Toni said weakly smiling.

"Thank you." he smiled. "Let's finish this car, it looks like rain." he said glancing towards the sky.


	6. It's All a Bad Dream

"Go rest Toni, you look tired." Sam said. "I'll finish up."

Toni nodded and walked inside and straight the the bathroom to wash up. She honestly was exhausted, the night before she didn't sleep well at all. She turned on the water and stepped in resting her head against the wall as she sighed softly.

As soon as her eyes closed through she dozed a little bit.

_" **You good for nothing-"**_

Toni gasped standing up straight as she looked around placing a hand on her chest. She shook her head and finished washing up wrapping up in a towel as she headed to her room and laid back on the bed pushing a hand through her damp and messy hair still in just the towel. She closed her eyes and started to fall asleep again hugging herself.

**_"I wish I had a son! He would have never bitched this much."_ **

"No.."

**_"Why can't you do anything right Antonia!"_ **

"I'm sorry..."

_"Toni...don't cry...it's what doors are for, go up to your room before your father sees you."_

Toni thrashed in her bed. Her eyes started to water in her sleep as she gasped for air.

**_"Toni Stark, the good for nothing daughter of Howard Stark."_ **

_"Howard stop it."_

**_"Shut up! You're as bad as her!"_ **

"Stop it!"

Toni was screaming out now in her sleep.

**_"You better have those covered before the party tonight."_ **

_"Don't worry it's nothing a little make up can't fix."_

**_"I wish I'd had a son, maybe I would have to drink or hit you so often."_ **

**_"There's no one to blame but yourself Toni, you made me do this... Clean yourself up..."_ **

Toni thrashed even more.

_**"Toni wake up!"** _

"No, no!"

"Toni!" 

Toni shot up in bed gasping and shaking. She glanced over seeing Steve beside her in her bed.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

Toni clung to him grabbing his shirt as she shivered hard sniffling and he held her rubbing her back.

"Ssssh, it's okay, don't cry. I've got you, it's all a bad dream."

Toni looked up at him.

"It's just a bad dream.." He smiled softly

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone is confused, the bold italics represent Howard's voice and the regular italics represent Maria


	7. Losing it

Toni had fallen asleep after her panic. She was wrapped up in her sheet and against something plaid. Looking up she saw Steve nearly jumping out of her skin. He was sleeping peacefully. She slowly slipped out of the sheet and maid sure her towel was still around her. She went to her dresser slipping on boy shorts and a tank top digging through her dresser for some pants. She heard the bed creak glancing over as she saw Steve stretching. She moved to put her towel around her waist as his eyes opened.

"Hey." He smiled softly at her

"Hi." She said and walked over to him sitting down on the bed looking at him. "I'm sorry about-"

"Sssh, sssh, how'd you sleep?"

Toni looked at him. "I slept okay." She said softly.

"Good." Steve said and pushed her hair back.

"Did you sleep okay?"

"Yeah, I slept fine." He smiled and relaxed back.

Toni nodded. "I'm sorry about earlier?"

"What do you mean, me getting slapped or your nightmare?"

Toni became flushed and shrugged. "Both I guess."

"Hey, it's alright, everyone has one now and again." He said talking about her nightmare. "Besides you've been through a lot." He said softly and hugged her close.

Toni was silent as she stared down at the bed. "Why do you stay?"

"Toni I don't wanna talk about this.."

"She's so cruel to you. She never takes the blame."

"Stop it."

"She slapped you Steve, you didn't do anything, you just took it and she slapped you, you don't deserve."

"Enough! I told you stop it!"

"Why cause I'm telling the truth! Just cause she built you up doesn't mean you're nothing without her!"

"Toni-"

"Shut up!" Toni screamed. "Peggy is the biggest cunt I have ever met, she is verbally abusive, she is rude, you two fight all the time, she slaps you across the face, she's a disgusting human being!"

Steve was speechless.

"People make us feel like dirt so we never leave, but when we do we are so much happier and we realize we are an amazing and wonderful person and we deserve someone like us. Someone we can talk to and someone who looks at us like we're the center of the universe!" Toni said as she looked in his eyes.

"People like her make me fucking lose my mind!" Toni said as she sat down and hung her head.

"I...I have to go." Steve said. His voice was shaking as he got up.

"Steve." She said reaching for him. "Don't go, please."

"Toni, I need to breath right now. I'm fucking panicking..." He said and pulled away running down and out the door.

Toni grabbed a pair of sweat pants and ran down the stair after him


	8. Good to You

Toni ran after Steve. They end up lost behind the tree in the park.

"Steve!"

"What!? What do you want? You're right! I'm scared cause I think without her I'm nothing!"

"Steve-"

"I know I deserve better, but I can't get away, what if without her I'm just shy and stupid Steve again."

'You won't be, I can tell you're sweet. And caring...it won't happen Steve." Toni said as she looked up at him.

Steve leaned back against a tree as he slid down and wiped his eyes. Toni looked at him and dropped to her knees as she crawled into his lap as he looked down. "What are you doing Toni."

"You're a very sweet man Stevey. You deserve someone who's good to you, sweet to you."

"What?"

"Sssssh, let me take care of you." Toni whispered kissing his neck as she sucked on it.

"T-Toni."

She ripped open his shirt and kissed down his chest pulling him out of his pants. "I'll be good to you Steve." She whispered and took him in her mouth without further conversation. She heard soft gasps as he glanced up at him ad watch how his head tilted back. His hands were shaking as he touched her cheek.

"Toni, you don't have to-"

"I wanna, please Stevey." She whispered before leaning back down as her head bobbed and she licked all over him. Steve's hands pushed through her hair guiding her head up and down as she looked up at him. She could hear him groan every time he looked down and saw her big doe eyes staring up at him. Toni pulled back as spit dribbled down her chin and she wiped her mouth and she smiled a little.

"Come ere." Steve said as she laid her back against the tree and kissed her deeply and slowly stroking her hair back. "Thank you for that."

"You didn't finish."

"That doesn't matter, lay back." He said as he wiggled down her sweat pants and boy shorts setting them aside as he kissed her stomach and blew on it. He pushed her legs open slowly. "Your turn." he whispered buried his face between her legs.

Toni nearly screamed as she grabbed at the ground. "Put your hands in my hair baby, it's okay." He whispered and kept going to town. His mouth  licking and sucking at her lips. His tongue drew circles around her little nub and he nibbled on it. Toni was squirm under his touch as her legs wrapped around him and she leaned her head back.

"Steve." She whimpered.

"Ssssh, it's okay. I'm not gonna hurt you." He whispered as his tongue pushed inside and she screamed out loud covering her mouth as she shivered a little bit

Steve kept going till he felt her release all over his mouth and she sighed contently as she pushed a hand through her hair. "Fuck I'm sorry, that wasn't very long."

"Sssh, it's okay." he whispered and kissed her deeply stroking her hair back. "You probably aren't used to it. It's natural to cum quickly when you feel good, did i feel good."

Toni nodded flushed as she looked down.

"Come on, let's go home darlin."


	9. Little Secret

Steve had practically carried Toni home kissing her had periodically as he did. Walking in the door they ignored everyone down stairs walking up to Steve's room as he laid Toni back on his bed. He pulled off his shirt and shoes climbing into the bed beside her holding her close as he kissed her head and rubbed her back up and down. He looked down into her eyes. "You okay?" He asked as he kissed her cheek.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Toni smiled.

Steve nodded. "Toni...we can't tell anyone we did that."

"Why would we need to tell anyone?"

"You know what I mean sweetheart, I have a girlfriend.."

"Are you fucking serious Steve! After all we talked about you're doing this again, you're just gonna go back to her!"

"It's not that simple..."

"Right, not like you have five people here for you, not like you have someone else who..." Toni froze looking at him.

"Just got to hell Steve. If you're just gonna go back on everything we talked about and everything we'd done together you can go to hell and you can just never talk to me again, am I clear!" She snapped as she walked back to her bedroom.

"Toni!" Steve called after her as he laid back covering his face as he yelled in frustration.

Toni laid in her bed as she felt someone walk into her bedroom as they sat down. "What the fuck did I-"

She stopped seeing Bruce jump up and stand against the wall

"Fuck, I'm sorry Bruce I'm just a litle angry right now." She sighed and pushed her hair back.

"Does this have to do with Steve?"

"Yeah..." She sighed softly. "I like him a lot,but he doesn't wanna leave Peggy."

"He's scared Toni, before her he was nervous and shy, now he's all confident and charming, he's scared that he won't be confident with out her. She can build him and break him kind of thing." He shrugged.

"We talked about that though and we..." Toni blushed looking down.

"You guys had a moment." He said.

"Somethin like that yeah." She mumbled. "I like him a lot Bruce and she's such a bitch."

"There's nothin you can really do about that Toni." he sighed softly. "Sometimes you just gotta wait, yeah you guys can have your moments and talk, but you can't push him or he'll just keep running back to Peg over and over."

"What are you two talking about?"

Bruce and Toni froze looking over at Peggy.

"Nothin." Toni said getting up to push passed her and go downstairs.

"What's her problem." Peggy scoffed walking to Steve's room and slamming the door behind her.


	10. Loving You is a Dangerous Thing

Toni sat staring at the TV in front of her. It was some B movie playing on syfy. She closed her eyes sighing softly. Everything was quiet till she heard screaming upstairs from Steve's room. Getting up she snuk down the hall and leaned against the wall near his room.

"What the fuck do you mean!?"

"Pegg, I can't help it, she's sweet and caring...I just...I think I love her."

"She's a child Steven!"

"She's mature though.."

"So what you're just leaving me for a Lolita!"

"At least she isn't a bitch like you!"

There was a gasp from Peggy. "Excuse you!"

"You heard me! I don't know why I'm still with you, you are such a bitch to me and you treat me like crap!"

There was a loud slap that rung down the hall.

"You are so lucky I'm a gentlemen and can't hit you, you raging cunt."

"I can though." Toni said walking in knocking her on her ass.

Peggy fell back glaring up at Toni. "Who the fuck do you think you are you little bitch." She said getting up and slamming Toni to the wall.

"Someone who is tired of your shit, you can't treat people like dirt and get away with it, your parents should have taught you that." Yoni said spitting in her face. Peggy threw her to the ground. "You one to talk you fucking orphan!" She snapped at her. Steve grabbed her before she could do anything.

"Leave before you end up worse off."

"Are you serious!" Peggy screamed.

"I'm completely serious now get the fuck out before I hurt you." He growled.

Peggy glared and slapped Steve across the face before storming off. Toni looked up at Steve before she dusted herself off. "I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"I cause tis."

"No you didn't...I did, I hated her so much, she was such a bitch..I just finally said it." He said.

Toni nodded. "I'm happy for you." She said stepping away as she walked to the door. Then she felt a hand grab hers as he reeled her back into his arms and looked down at her.

"Toni...I like you a lot...so much that it kills me, you're just a baby, but you're so mature and sweet and loving...god damn it.."

"I like you to Steve, very very much."

"It's dangerous to love you baby..."

"I like risks."

Steve smiled and pulled her in for a hard passionate kiss.


	11. I Wanna Know What Love IS

Toni and Steve laid just staring into each other eyes as he stroked her face and kissed her head. "i love you Toni." He whispered in her ear and squeezed her tightly.

"I love you too." Toni said looking up at him as she smiled softly and nuzzled into his chest.

It was moments like this Toni enjoyed just laying and staring up at each other kissing and hugging. She could get pretty used to this esspecially being with Steve.

"Toni....do you...you know what we did...do you wanna."

"Have sex?"

"No, not, not like that like...do you wanna, make love?"

Toni looked down shyly.

"We don't have to."

"But I want to?"

Steve's face turned bright red and he chuckled. "You do...you want me to be your first?"

"Yeah...yeah I really do." She giggled.

Steve's smiled and kissed her softly, but it slowly turned passionate as he gently pressed her against the bed. Toni's legs snaked around his waist as she rubbed up against him. She looked up into his eyes and stroked his cheek giggling.

"You okay?"

Toni nodded and kept kissing him as she felt move movement against her hips. Glancing down Steve had wiggled his pants down and around his ankles kicking them to the floor. Biting her lip Toni did the same pulling her shirt off as well tossing it aside as she hugged herself. Steve looked down over her as he tossed his shirt aside too.

Swallowing hard she looked down a little bit.

"Hey, what's wrong, are you okay?"

Toni blushed. "Stevey...I'm nervous."

"Sssh, baby it's okay just, let's look at each other for a second." He said holding her face in his hands as he rested his head on hers.

Toni looked up into his eyes.

"I would never hurt you or pressure you into anything, we don't have to do anything and if you wanna stop just say so okay." He whispered in her ear. "I wanna be good to you and take care of you."

Toni nodded. "Okay."

"Alright." Steve smiled and started to lift himself up.

"What are you doin."

"I didn't think you wanted to baby, I didn't wanna pressure you."

Toni smirked and pulled him back down and wrapped her legs around him. "I want you Stevey."

Steve smiled and wiggled down his boxers and looked at her grinding his his against hers looking into her eyes. "How bad."

"So bad." She whispered and pushed her panties down grinding against him in return looking into his eyes. "Take me baby." She whispered kissing his neck.

Steve pushed in slowly holding Toni close to him as she whimpered in his ear. "You okay?"

Toni nodded and dug her nails into his back gasping as he pushed in futher staying put as he did.

"You okay, this okay?"

Toni nodded again. "Please Stevey."

He started to move his hips slowly as he stroked her face and kissed her softly over and over. "I love you very much."

"I love you too, so damn much." She said.

They moved together and held each other for what seemed like hours.

Toni gasped. "I'm gonna cum Stevey."

"So am I baby."

Toni came first before Steve pulled out and released on her stomach. He laid his head on his chest and sighed contently as they held each other.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Steve whispered stroking her face and kissing her deeply They laid kissing and holding each other till there was a knock at the door and Steve pulled the blankets over their bodies. "Yeah?"

Natasha peeked in. "Toni there's some people at the door for you?" She had a look of confusion on her face not sure who it could be and Natasha looked even more confused.

Toni grabbed her panties and Steve's shirt as she headed down and froze seeing the standing in the door way.

"Hi Toni."

"Mom...Dad..."


	12. Truth Coming To a Head

Toni stood frozen in place as she looked at the two of them.

"Can we come in."

"No.." She said looking at them

"Baby doll?" Steve said walking and standing beside her putting an arm around her. "Who's this?"

"Hi." Maria smiled and walked in to shake his hand. "We're her parents."

Toni's head hanging as she hugged herself.

"Parents?" Steve looked at her. "I thought...I thought they were dead."

"No you just assumed, I never actually said it." Toni said looking up at him.

Steve galred a little bit at her.

"What it's true....what are you guys even doing here how'd you find me."

"We tracked your phone." Maria said looking down.

"And here you are, ran off to be with your boyfriend, congrats Maria we raised a slut."

"Howard! Stop it."

"Why, it's the truth, our daughter is just some little whore, if we had a son this would have never happened."

"If you treated me better this never would have happened."

Before Toni could even think Howard slapped her across the face.

"Woah hey!" Steve said as he pushed Howard back a little bit. "Are you okay babe?"

"Don't worry Steve, he does this whenever he drinks, what is this number six for you.:

"You will not disrespect me Antonia Elena Stark!" Howard said pointing his finger at her.

"To bad I'm not a boy this would never happen then right, you'd never be a drunken abusive asshole then." Toni said.

Howard shoved Steve our of the way as the back of his ring hand hit her across the face causing a bruise and a cut to form on her face.

"Thank you sir may I have another." She said wiping the blood from her face.

"You'll get plenty when we get back home." Howard snapped grabbing her by the arm.

"Honey, let her grab her stuff."

"Actually, I don't think she'll be going anywhere." Steve said as he yanked Howard off her.

"You are not her parents what do you know, jolly green jackass."

"I know when an area isn't safe and I feel as though she's safer here, with all due respect Mr and Mrs. Stark." Steve said with a small hint of anger in his voice.

"Well you aren't her parents are you so you can't decide shit." Howard yelled.

"She's seventeen, legally she can." Steve said as he glanced at Toni. "What do you wanna do Tons.."

Toni looked at him then her parents. "I wanna stay here...with my friends." Toni said.

Howard was fuming. "You are cut off from everything, you don't get shit when I die, I never wanna see you again, you are dead to us Antonia!" he said storming out.

Maria stood looking down. Her eyes were welling up a little as she walked over to Toni and hugged her tightly. Toni stood for a minute before receiving the hug and hugging back. "You be good okay, I love you sweetheart..I'm sorry I was never really there for you, but I loved you." She said.

Toni nodded as her eyes welled up too. "I love you too mommy." She said as she watched her leave. Once the door closed Toni walked upstairs and closed her bedroom door looking down.


	13. I'm Sorry (Final Chapter)

Toni sat looking down at the ground pushing her hair back as she shivered a little starting to cry.

"Baby are you okay?" Steve said.

She looked up at him and wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." She said as she buried her face in hands.

She could hear Steve running over to her as he kissed head and squeezed her tightly and rubbed her back. "It's okay baby, it's okay." He whispered in her ear and rubbed her back.

"My parents were awful growing up and I couldn't take it. My mom just watched and kept me from ruining my looks and my dad beat the shit out of me." She sobbed. "He wanted a boy and he never stopped reminding me if you were son this, if you were a boy that. It fucking sucked!" She shivered in his arms.

"He's gone now Toni, it's okay."

"I as the night of there big get together and my dad slapped with his ring hand in front of a bunch of his buddies. They all laughed it off as my eyes were welling up." She said shaking her head at the memory.

"Toni you don't have to talk about this." He said

"No. No. I wnt to he was an asshole!" She growled gripping her sheets in anger. "His buddies, oh those smug shit heads...they made comments, "you gotta keep her in line", "if she can take a hit like that she'll make a real good wife", fuckin creeps." She said getting a bit angry. "And my mom..." God was she sweet, but she just enabled everything never wanting to play the bad guy card. She made me so angry for that. She told me as soon as she saw a drop of water go down my face." Toni started punching the bed.

Steve grabbed her arms hugging her close as her face rested on him.

"Go to your room Honey." She said in a mocking sweet tone. "Her tone was soft and kind...but god I hated for this.. 'Crying is what closed doors are for', " Toni muttered shaking her head.

Steve lifted her face. "THey weren't right to you Toni and you ever have to go back, I know you were scared and didn't wanna rat them out cause they are your family, but we all know now and we love you and care abut you." Steve whispered. "Stay with us, we'll protect you and love you, not matter what."

Toni nodded and hugged him close. 'I'm sorry I lied."

"It's okay baby doll. It's okay." He said softly as he kissed her cheek. "You'll never cry again, I promise, especially not hiding behind a closed door.

'I love you Steve."

"I love you too Toni." Steve smiled and kissed her deeply and passionately.

**THE END**


End file.
